Itaru Yuikawa
Itaru Yuikawa is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Itaru grew up in the same hometown as you in the countryside and was often the target of the other children's bullying because he was overweight in elementary school. Due to the fact that you looked down upon bullying, you stood up for Itaru despite being popular and well-liked by your classmates for your strong persona and fashion sense. Your actions were a catalyst for Itaru's feelings, causing him to inevitably fall in love with you. He later confessed his feelings for you, but his questionable word choice caused you to recoil in disgust and immediately reject him. Undeterred, Itaru decided (after his mother remarried) to transform the overweight, "creepy" Itaru Kayama into your "ideal man", Itaru Yuikawa. Over the years, Itaru changed his appearance, personality, and lifestyle according to your ideals using clues you posted on your social media and his connections to those in contact with you. Itaru's last name was originally Kayama, but was changed to Yuikawa when his mother remarried. After graduating high school, he moved to Tokyo, attended college, and worked as a foreign exchange trader; he had moved to the city and obtained an extremely well-paying job due to the fact that he knew that this was one of the aspects that you looked for in your ideal man. Itaru also changed his speech patterns and actions to cover up the fact that he was from the countryside, presenting you with your ideal image of a cultured, refined city boy who was both easy to get along with and shared many of your same interests. One evening while eating at his favorite ramen restaurant, he met Sotaro and they instantly competed on who can eat the spiciest ramen (both of them ended up ordering the spiciest bowl, level 99, and couldn't handle it) , thus sparking their intense rivalry, which can especially be seen in the Ninth Liar Arc. He later encountered Tsubasa, another doctor working at Tozai General Hospital (Sotaro's hospital), at the same restaurant whom followed Sotaro and proceeded to flirt with Itaru. However, since Itaru had only ever had eyes for you since childhood, Itaru often ignored her advances and instead focused on bettering himself for the day when he could meet you again. Perhaps due to the fact that Itaru suspected that you would be there, he attended the matchmaking party. To his surprise, you were one of the attendees, determined to find your ideal man after your breakup with Shizuo. Overjoyed at this unexpected reunion, Itaru believed that this encounter was fate, and while he was certainly happy to see you again, he was shocked that you didn't recognize him. Accepting this positive turn of events, Itaru decided to keep your past relationship a secret from you and put his reinvented persona to the test, determined to get you to fall in love with him after years of toiling away for the one he loved. Appearance Itaru has slightly layered, chin-length, dark brown hair and grey eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Itaru wears a blue plaid suit, a black vest, a grey and white pinstripe shirt, and charcoal grey tie with white speckle pattern. *'Casual Attire:' Itaru wears a long-sleeved white shirt, and a dark blue denim jacket. *'Sleeping Attire:' Itaru wears a long-sleeved white shirt with black horizontal stripes. Personality Itaru is a kind, caring, and incredibly devoted young man who shares many of the same interests as you due to the fact that he had watched over you for years. He also tends to be persistent in pursuing your heart, but keeps his distance from you after you tell him to leave you alone. Although he may appear to be possessive at times, Itaru truly loves you and would do anything, even throw away his old self, to stand by your side as your perfect match. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Itaru is one of the potential liars in the game and is one of the two final candidates for your ideal man in the Ninth Liar Arc- A Date with Destiny (the other being Sotaro Shiga). He is seen throughout the game as a source of support and kindness for you when you feel dejected. He shares many of same interests, culinary tastes, and personality traits as you. After successfully accusing Sotaro of being the liar, Itaru is discovered to be your ideal boyfriend, and is also coincidentally the one that your parents urged you to marry (mentioned in the First Liar Arc). After discovering the truth, you decide that you can finally trust and be with your Mr. Right, whom you have been looking for since the beginning. Lover's Main Story You are over the moon that you finally found your Mr. Right in Itaru. Kind, funny, and easy to be with, Itaru is your ideal man- or so you think! As it turns out, Itaru is hiding one of the largest secrets of all- he is from the countryside just like you! Not only is he not the "sophisticated city boy" that you've been looking for, but he has also known you since their childhood, and has changed everything about himself to fit your standards (becoming your "ideal man"). Appalled by Itaru's facade, you push him away, but as Itaru's true love for you becomes more and more apparent, your heart wavers. Can you overcome your fear of your past and find love with Itaru despite his lie? Lover's Epilogue You and Itaru are invited to attend your elementary school reunion, much to your displeasure, and the two of you are the talk of the reunion. After encountering your crush and exposing him as the scumbag he is, Itaru then makes your time capsule wish come true. Trivia *He and Sotaro are the only guys you date who knew each other prior to the match-making party. *He's likes to drink, but he doesn't drink socially for he can come off annoying according to his friends. *His given name, "Itaru" (至) means "attain, reach". *His surname, "Yuikawa" (結川) means "joined together river". *His spiciest ramen level is 25, while Sotaro's is 27. *Itaru likes Octokitty and knows all of your favorite foods due to his many years watching over you. *He's portrayed by Yu Inaba in the movie. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Itaru Yuikawa Category:Businessman Category:Born in October Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Article Stub